Resident Evil: The Final Chapter
Resident Evil: The Final Chapter is a 2017 film starring Milla Jovovich, Ali Larter, Shawn Roberts, Ruby Rose, Eoin Macken, William Levy and Iain Glen, directed and written by Paul W.S. Anderson and produced by Anderson, Jeremy Bolt, Samuel Hadida and Robert Kulzer. Plot Dr. James Marcus, founder of the Umbrella Corporation, had a daughter who was dying of premature aging. Desperate to save her, Marcus discovered the T-virus. The virus had the side effect of sudden and uncontrollable mutation; a boy died in a cable car ascending to Table Mountain, then reanimated and killed the other passengers. When Marcus tried to have the program shut down, his colleague, Dr. Alexander Isaacs, ordered Albert Wesker to kill him. Isaacs created the Red Queen avatar using images of Marcus' daughter. After the events in Washington D.C., Alice awakens after being betrayed once again by Wesker. The Red Queen appears and tells Alice she has 48 hours to infiltrate the Hive, over 400 miles west on I-64 in Raccoon City. The Umbrella Corporation has developed an airborne anti-virus, which can kill every organism infected by the T-virus, but is waiting for the last few thousand humans to be wiped out. En route to Raccoon City, Alice is captured by Isaacs—learning the one she previously killed was a clone. She eventually escapes his convoy and reaches Raccoon City, where she is ambushed by a group of survivors: Doc, Abigail, Christian, Cobalt, Razor, and Claire Redfield, who survived the attack on Arcadia. Isaacs' convoy approaches, trailed by a horde of zombies. Alice and the group defeat the convoy, retrieve Isaacs' few human captives and burn the horde, though Cobalt is killed. Alice and crew enter the Hive entrance, at the bottom of the crater from the nuclear bomb previously dropped on the city. Wesker, in control of the Hive, releases mutated guard dogs, killing Christian and a freed captive. The Red Queen appears to Alice and explains that her program is in conflict, as she can never hurt an Umbrella employee but also must value human life. She plays a video of Isaacs explaining to Umbrella's executives a plan to release the T-virus, cleansing the world of humanity and its tendency of causing destructive catastrophes; many of the rich and powerful, including the company executives, are stored in cryogenic capsules in the Hive, with the intention of them rebuilding the world following the resulting apocalypse. The Red Queen warns Alice that someone in her group is helping Umbrella. The group encounter several traps, killing Abigail and Razor. Alice and Doc plant bombs throughout the Hive, from the leftover equipment of the original team to investigate the Hive. Alice confronts the real, tech-upgraded, Isaacs. Doc is revealed to be Umbrella's spy, and Claire is captured by Wesker. A cryogenic capsule opens, releasing Alicia Marcus, Umbrella's co-owner and Marcus' daughter. Isaacs reveals to Alice that she is actually a clone of Alicia, before going on to explain his plan to eliminate the pair and assume control of Umbrella. Alicia fires Wesker, allowing the Red Queen to crush his legs with a security door. Doc tries to shoot Alice, but his gun is empty—-as Alice had earlier deduced his treachery—-and Claire executes him. After giving Wesker a deadman's switch to the primed bombs, Alice and Claire pursue Isaacs while Alicia uploads a copy of her childhood memories. Isaacs, Alice and Claire fight; Isaacs overpowers Claire and attacks Alice in the Laser Corridor, eventually defeating her, but she uses that moment to activate a grenade in his pocket. She escapes to the surface with the anti-virus, but Isaacs reboots and catches her before she can release it. Before he can kill her, the Isaacs clone (from the convoy) arrives and kills him, but the clone is then devoured by the undead. Alice releases the anti-virus, killing all of the undead around her before she passes out. Wesker simultaneously drops the deadman's switch, destroying himself, Alicia, the Hive and the hibernating Umbrella elite. Claire wakes Alice, who survived because the anti-virus killed only the T-virus within her body, not the healthy cells. The Red Queen uploads Alicia’s childhood memories into Alice, granting her a childhood. Alice travels into Manhattan, saying that the anti-virus, carried only by the winds, will take years to reach all corners of the globe, and until it does, her mission is not finished. __FORCETOC__ Category:2017 films Category:January 2017 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:German films Category:French films Category:Canadian films Category:South African films Category:Australian films Category:British films Category:Japanese films